Guardian Miko!
by blazerules34
Summary: Summary is inside, it's too long to fit in here! If you've read my earlier Inu/Shu story, you'll like this one! Please read! Ikuto and Kagome are paired together for this. This is a challenge I did from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko. So my apologies if there are similarities.
1. Who is she?

Blazerules34: I couldn't help myself! I really wanted to do this, so I did. ATTENTION! I'M ONLY PUTTING THE FULL SUMMARY HERE! SO READ IT! BECAUSE I'M NOT PUTTING IT TWICE! That is all.

Full summary: This is a challenge I tried from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko's profile. So I apologize if there are some similarities. Rated T for language from Kagome and some other people. Ok, now for the summary.

Kagome finally got the shikon jewel back together. But, that came at a price: she turned into a twelve year old girl. Now, Sesshomaru found her and she moved in with him. After all, she can't let Hojo see her, can she?

Kagome realizes that she also hates Inuyasha. After he mourned Kikyo's death, his personality had changed. He still cares for Kagome and everyone else, but he barely even talked anymore, and usually to complain. So, after Kikyo's death, he bitched to Kagome all the time. So, she decided she hated him. But the rest of the gang stuck with her, even after all of that. They defeated Naraku, and Kagome was never seen again.

Pairings: Kagome/Ikuto Amu/? (you can give me ideas) Nagi/Rima Kuukai/Utau (probably)

~Flashbacks~ (each paragraph is a different flashback)

"Kagome, get out of the way! "Inuyasha roared, and shoved past her to Kikyo's dying body. He sat next to her, holding her close. A few minutes later, Kikyo was gone. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes, it was so sad. The gang left Inuyasha alone for about a week. When he was ready, they went after Naraku.

"Kagome, this food is crap. Make me some better food. "Inuyasha ordered. "Inuyasha, I have no more food left. I'm going to have to stop at a village tomorrow. "Kagome said kindly. "What? Why can't you ever pack right? I'm out of here. "Inuyasha snarled and stomped away. Kagome kept her head bent down, and everyone comforted her while she cried.

"Naraku is supposed to be nearby Inuyasha. "Kagome reported what she heard from a villager. "I know that, stupid. I don't need you to tell me that, I can smell him. "Inuyasha growled. "You know, I was just doing what you asked, you baka! I know you're upset because of Kikyo, but that doesn't give you a right to yell at me all the time! Did I ever yell at you because my dad passed away? No! "Kagome yelled, and ran away. "Kagome…"Inuyasha whispered.

"Naraku! Die in hell, bastard! "Kagome yelled, shooting her last arrow. Inuyasha's attack joined hers, as did Miroku's and Sango's. Naraku roared in defeat as Sesshomaru attacked last, and Naraku was dead. A shining light appeared around Kagome, and in the center was the jewel. The last pieces around her neck joined the jewel, and it was completed.

But something was wrong. The light got brighter, and Kagome's form appeared to be shrinking. When the light was gone, Kagome was frozen for about three seconds. And what they saw shocked them all. Kagome was a child, around twelve, but she had a figure, and her hair went to her lower back. Her eyes had turned into a sapphire blue color. How could this be?

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, I will watch over her. "Sesshomaru said. "If you live that long. "Inuyasha said quietly, tears coming to his eyes. But no one saw that.

~End flashback~

Kagome woke up with a start. She was having _those_ dreams again. She looked around her room, sighing happily. She loved her room. It was a blackish-purple-blue, and there were white stars on the wall and ceiling. Her bed had a black frame, and dark purple sheets. Her room also had a stocked fridge, and a white pristine desk. A radio was on top of her book case.

She knew today was the day that would change her life even more. Starting today, she would go to Seiyo Academy. She had actually wanted to go there during her first childhood. So, that was one dream down, a few more to go.

She lived with Sesshomaru now. She had to, for her friends couldn't see her. There was only one good thing about that though. _No more Hojo!_ Hojo had been nice, but imagine getting married to him. She wouldn't even be able to live a little.

"Kagome. Breakfast is ready. "Sesshomaru said behind her door. "Ok, I'm going to take a bath first, so tell someone to keep mine in the microwave. Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. "Kagome said back and went to her personal bathroom, connected to her room, and her room only.

After her bath, she hurried back to her room, and got dressed. Since she hadn't received the uniform yet, she got to wear her own clothes and show off her style. She grabbed a dark purple skirt that was the same size as the school one, some black gloves that stopped at her knuckles and started at her elbow, and a dark blue tube top shirt.

She put on some converse shoes, with some matching socks. As she came downstairs, Sesshomaru's daughter, who was twelve as well, hugged her grandma. Tani was Rin and Sesshomaru's daughter. She had two doggie ears that she could hide under her hair, which was black with a natural white streak in it. Her eyes were gold with brown speckles in them.

As Kagome's own sapphire eyes met her granddaughter's, Kagome couldn't help but grin. She was so cute! As the girls descended the stairs, Tani was chatting about her school. When they got to the kitchen, Kagome went up and hugged the now pregnant Rin carefully. 500 years had treated her well. She looked pretty much the same as she had 500 years ago, except she wasn't seven anymore.

Her hair had grown down past her waist, and she had put it up in a messy bun. Her eyes were brown, but since she was married and mated to a taiyouki, when she got mad her eyes flashed red. It was scary, but everyone was used to it now. She looked about twenty four.

"Hello Kagome-chan. Did you sleep well? "Rin asked her big sister. Even though she was a grandma to their daughter, Rin still treated Kagome like a sister. Not that Kagome minded.

"I slept well, thank you Rin. "Kagome replied. "Good, here's you breakfast. "Rin gestured to a steaming bowl of oatmeal. "Thank you, Rin-chan. "Kagome replied, and gulped down her oatmeal. She waved goodbye to Rin and Tani, then went to wait in the car for Sesshomaru. When he came in, the limo driver pulled out of the driveway.

That's right, Sesshomaru owns pretty much all of Japan and some of Asia. Damn rich bastard. Then Kagome spoke up, wanting some comfort from her favorite story as of a few months ago.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can you please tell me about Sango and Miroku and everyone again? "Kagome asked, using the puppy-dog eyes that Sesshomaru had actually invented.

"Alright, only cause you asked nicely and today is going to be long. "Sesshomaru answered. "After you disappeared, Sango and Miroku were married on March 4th (Kagome disappeared the year before in August). For the wedding, Sango wore the traditional white kimono, and had her hair piled up in a messy bun with a few strands left out. Miroku wore the traditional robes for men, and wore his hair the way he always did. "Sesshomaru began describing the wedding, and I sighed in content.

"Inuyasha was in the wedding. "Sesshomaru said, and my eyes flew open at _his_ name. She had not heard that before. "After the wedding, he left, and I did not see him for a few years. Sango and Miroku did though. He babysat all three of their kids, and he has not been seen since. I assume he lives though. "Sesshomaru said carefully.

"Sango and Miroku disappeared around the same time. I believe Inuyasha took them and hid them. They may be alive today. "Sesshomaru concluded, and Kagome sat back in shock. Why had she not heard that before?

Kagome was not able to dwell long on her new information. The limo stopped in front of the school, that looked like a mansion, and all the kids turned to stare at it. Sesshomaru emerged from the car, and Kagome heard lots of people gasp. She knew what they were gasping about.

Sesshomaru had braided his _long_ white hair and wore a business-like suit. Kagome came out after him, noticing that no one saw her at first. Boys just stared at Sesshomaru, while some girls had stars in their eyes. Kagome mentally screamed 'WTF' before everyone noticed her.

Kagome had dyed a long strip of hair white to match all the females in Sesshomaru's pack. It was part of her, and it looked nice. Boys, she noted, got hearts in their eyes, while girls had stars of admiration. She also noted that all the girls were flat-chested, while she was about a size B in that department (A/N Hahahahaha! I couldn't help but add that!).

Sesshomaru led her to the office, where she met her new principal. He was a kind-looking old man, with white hair and a mustache and beard. He wore glasses, and behind them his eyes shone with a sparkling happiness.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama. The school looks nice, I presume? "The principal asked, and Kagome suddenly understood something._ 'He owns _this_ school too?'_ Somehow, it didn't surprise her that much.

"Yes, it looks nice, Ciana-san. "Sesshomaru replied. "Thank you and I see your little sister is as precious as they come. "He smiled kindly, and extended a hand that I took. We shook hands. "My name is Kagome Taisho. It's nice to meet you, Principal-san. "Kagome said. Kagome had decided to drop the name Higurashi so it would not confuse everyone.

~Kagome's POV~

The door opened behind me as Sesshomaru finished my paperwork. A teacher with some short brown wavy hair walked in. She smiled at me. "Ah, is this my new student? She's so beautiful. "The teacher crooned, and I unconsciously took a step back.

"My sister is a little nervous. She has been home schooled by my wife and I, so she is nervous. "Sesshomaru said, backing me up. "That is just fine, Sesshomaru-sama. My name is Ms. Loana. It is nice to meet you Kagome-chan. "She smiled (A/N I don't remember the teachers actual name).

I nodded, and the teacher assured us out of the principal's office and down the hallway. The bell had already rung, and Sesshomaru and I walked silently down the hallway while Ms. Loana's shoes clipped noisily. "You will be in the 4th year Star Class. "Ms. Loana said, breaking the silence. "There are two classes? "I asked quietly, and Ms. Loana nodded and gestured to a door. "Wait here please. "Ms. Loana said, and walked in.

My miko energy was jumbling up, and it made me a bit nauseous. I still had all of my energy, but about a quarter of it was still asleep. Sesshomaru had made me train physically as well. I could fight underwater, in the air, in trees, everywhere. It had even made me develop more of my figure.

I heard Ms. Loana announce me, and I walked in, with Sesshomaru's hand on my shoulder. Students gasped, at me and Sesshomaru, and I heard students whispering about how pretty I was. Inside, my miko energy fidgeted nervously.

"Students, this is Kagome Taisho. Please make her feel welcome. "Ms. Loana said, then turned to me. "Tell us about yourself, Kagome-chan. Oh, and students, Sesshomaru Taisho is her older brother, and he owns the school property. "Ms. Loana added, and I gulped nervously.

"I like doing outdoors things, I love scary movies, I love jumping and racing contests, I love kayaking, I love singing and dancing, I know how to wear a kimono properly, I love reading, I love all sorts of animals, and I hate it when people lie about me. " I said, thinking, 'Hell, I'm gonna be here for a while, may as well tell them what I like and dislike'.

"Mature and cheerful! "Students screamed, except for a pink-haired girl in the back. The teacher looked kind of shocked, and I know I had on my specialty face, or 'WTF' face on.

"Um, well…Kagome-chan, please sit next to Hinamori Amu. Amu-chan, please raise your hand. "Ms. Loana said, and the pink-haired girl raised her hand. Suddenly, violins started playing, and Sesshomaru answered his phone.

"Kagome, I need to go back home. Rin is having trouble with the car, so I will see you later. Goodbye. "He said, un-tucking my white strand of hair from my ear. Kids gasped at it. I let if fall proudly, knowing it showed my family.

I waved goodbye to Sesshomaru and sat next to Amu, watching as some girls and boys started making rumors about me. "Do they always do that? "I asked Amu, nodding at the group of kids by the window. "Yeah, tell me about it. "She answered, sounding bored.

My miko energy explored this girl, and I knew suddenly that she didn't like the personality she had. "Would you like to be friends? "I asked cheerfully, holding out my hand. "Sure, whatever. "Amu said, then panicked, probably thinking I would say never mind. "I think we'll be great friends! "I took her hand and smiled.

Blazerules34: Oh, my god! I am so happy! This turned out awesome! And over 2, 000 words! Sweet! R&R!


	2. Shugo Chara's?

Blazerules34: Here's another chapter of Guardian Miko! Woo-hoo! So, um, yeah. Here we go!

~Kagome's POV~

After school, I took Amu home in our limo. She chatted with me, glad to be rid of the 'Cool and Spicy' personality. She talked with Sesshomaru too. She seemed interested in his work. After we dropped Amu off, Sesshomaru and I headed to the grocery store. Well, I shopped, and Sesshomaru waited in the car.

I got some Macaroni shells, some cheese, and ingredients for my famous triple chocolate cake. I got some gum for Tani and I, and some candy bars for Tani, my cake, and some for Amu and I. I grabbed some yogurt and milk, and ice cream. Then I left and loaded up the car.

When we got home, I put all the food up, and went upstairs to do my homework. Thank God this work was easier then algebra. I finished it in a minute or two, than went downstairs to make my cake. As I finished drizzling on the melted chocolate, I let the cake cool before I put on the final stuff.

While my cake cooled, my family and I ate dinner. Dinner consisted of potatoes with cheese on them, steak, and some broccoli. While we ate, we watched T.V. It was some fortune teller show. I wasn't paying attention till the fortune teller shouted out at us.

"There's a guardian spirit behind you! "A woman shouted. I jumped a little, not really expecting it. "Who's that? "I asked Sesshomaru curiously while Tani eyed the woman fearfully. "That's right. No matter who they are, every human has a guardian spirit protecting them. "The woman said again.

"She looks stupid. "I deadpanned. Tani laughed, as did Rin. "She's a fortune-teller named Saeki Nobuko. Her level of spiritual seeing is actually lower than the average human. It's because of her job. "Sesshomaru explained. "Psh. Guardian spirits don't exist. That's just stupid. "I muttered and glared at the screen.

"Those who call them stupid will die. "Nobuko said, as if she was talking to me. "That's because I am. "Nobuko said, looking right at me. "This is stupid. "I muttered, noticing Sesshomaru watching me. I changed the channel to Cake Boss.

After dinner, I chopped up pieces of Reese's Cups, Hershey's bars, and M&M's. Tani came over and helped me chop, while I told her where to put the M&M's. When she finished, I drizzled another helping of melted chocolate, and did the same when she finished putting on the other candies. After I finished, I said good night, hid the cake from Sesshomaru, and went upstairs to take a bath.

After my bath, I put on a tank top and some pajama shorts and thought about what the fortune-teller said. The real me…I lost so much confidence in myself. More than I even had in the first place. _Maybe I shouldn't have made fun of those guardian spirit things. I need new courage._ I went outside and stood on my balcony. I crouched down, and prayed.

_Guardian spirits, if you actually exist, please forgive me for calling you stupid. I wish to be reborn. If you can help me regain my confidence, I would ever be thankful. Uh…amen?_

~The Next Morning~

"Uh…I said I wanted to be reborn, not to give birth…!"I muttered to myself, bracing myself to touch the closest one. There were four eggs. One was orange, and had a pattern of purple flames on it. The second one had pictures of dog bodies, with cat ears and tails on it, if that makes sense. The third was black with snowflakes on it. The fourth one, the closest to me, had a yellow background and angel wings on it. It also had music notes and figures of people dancing on it.

Maybe it's a prank Tani set up. _But Tani isn't that kind of girl. She's definitely her mother's girl. _I'd just have to find out when I got down there.

I grabbed a black skirt the same length as the school on, a neon green tube-top, and some black boots. I grabbed my blue hoodie jacket, the eggs, which I gently laid in my bag, and ran downstairs for breakfast.

Rin sat a plate in front of me. It had eggs and bacon on it. I swallowed in the irony. "Um, Rin, I'm not hungry…I'll just eat a banana. "I said to her. She nodded, and grabbed a banana for me. I ate it, and set out for school. My phone suddenly rang.

"_Been to hell_

_I can show you the devil_

_Self to self_

_Can't hold yourself together"_

I blushed and opened the phone. "Kagome, you forgot your lunch. "Sesshomaru said. "Ok, I'll just eat lunch at school. Bye, Sesshy. "I hung up on him, giggling.

I hurried to school, and caught up to Amu in the school gates. "Amu! "I called, and she turned around. Suddenly, my phone rang again, and I blushed madly.

"_Been to hell_

_I can show you the devil_

_Self to self_

_Can't hold yourself together"_

"Really, Sesshy? I just got in the school grounds! Do you know what your ringtone is on my phone? "I growled into the phone, only to hear female laughter. "I know very well what your ringtone is for Sesshy. And, you know, it's actually true. "Rin giggled and I laughed, shocked at the truth of it.. "I'm going to drop off your lunch later, ok? "Rin said. "Alright, goodbye Rin. "I hung up, only to see everyone staring at me. I waved them off.

"What was that? "Amu laughed at me. "My brothers ringtone. "I answered as seriously as I could, but then gave up and laughed. Amu laughed with me.

Then, suddenly, two girls began screeching something. "Ah! It's the Royal Guardians! They're as magnificent as ever. "They sighed together. "You both probably haven't of heard the royal guardians because your new. They are a group like a student council, and they listen to our concerns. They also look after our privacy! "The girls said.

"The Kings Chair: Hotori Tadase-sama. The Queens Chair: Fujisaki Nadeshiko-sama. The Jacks Chair: Soma Kukai-sama. The Ace's Chair: Yuiki Yaya-sama. They even have a royal garden to have tea parties in! And, last but not least, they have a cape only they can wear! It's just all so royal! "The girls squealed together.

I noticed Amu looking at Tadase-sama and blushing. Then she glanced at me and whispered "The cape is so horrible…"I nodded in agreement. We thanked the girls, and continued on walking. Something moved in my bag, as if it was trying to escape.

I glanced down, trying to hold it in, and noticed Amu doing the same._ What is going on here?_ I didn't see Tadase walk over to us, and his hands grabbed both of our shoulders. I turned around, shocked.

"Um…are you…"He began, but Amu knocked his hand off. "Don't touch me like that, shrimp. "Amu glared at him. Then she walked away. "I'm sorry. She doesn't mean it! "I called to him as I chased after Amu. And when I found her, all I could think was that the day could only get worse for poor Amu.

We had an assembly today. Something about a survey, I think. Then there was this voice, right in the middle of the ceremony.

_Then why don't you just change? From a disobedient girl, to an obedient girl!_

There was this pop, and I looked up to see Amu's pin thing change into a heart. _That makes no sense whatsoever…_

"Now, if anyone has an opinion, please speak now. "Tadase said, looking out at us all. Amu stood up. "Actually prince I like you! "She shouted and I gasped. "I'm sorry, we are at an assembly. Please keep those kinds of opinions to yourself till later. And I already like someone. I'm sorry. "Tadase said, looking at me. Amu looked shocked for a second, than ran away.

"You're a jerk, you idiot. "I said coldly, hearing everyone gasp. I tore away from the room and ran to find Amu. _If that happened to me, I'd just want to crawl in a hole and-_what? A hole? I prepared myself for the impact, but it didn't hurt. The ground was soft. I opened my eyes, and saw I was straddling a boy, one that I'd seen around town before.

"Mm, I was having such a good dream. Hmm? You have that birth scent around you. Do you have a character? "He asked me, and I cocked my head to the side. "I guess not. Now, where would you put something precious? "He asked himself. His hand crept down my side.

"No! Not another Miroku! "I screamed. "Back off, you son of a bitch! Bastard! Damn it! "I shouted at him, but he only smirked in response. He found my dog and cat patterned egg. He grabbed it and held it above his head. I knew I could get it, so I prepared myself to jump. But a bulldozer with dirt came above us to fill the hole. Was this the end? Was this going to be how I died?

The blue-haired boy jumped out of the hole, but my egg came back to me. "What? I just got that! "The boy complained. "_Kagome! What are you doing? Leap!_" Leap? Then, my egg cracked.

Out emerged a small figure. She had black hair, with black dog ears and a black cat tail. She had on a black tube top and a neon green skirt with fish-netting down to her boots. Her eyes were green.

"From a girl who can't leap, to a girl who can! Run! Jump! Leap! "The supernatural thing shouted, and doggie ears and a cat tail appeared. I got cat paw gloves on my hands. I loved the outfit. I leaped up, right as the dirt began cascading down. Fortunately, I made it out with only a scratch on my cheek. Unfortunately, I landed on an electrical line.

"Who are you? "I asked the character. "My name is Neyasha. I am a Shugo chara. Like a guardian spirit. You wished to be reborn with confidence, and I'm here to help you with that. "Neyasha said. "Oh. Thanks for explaining. "I said, smiling at her. But, sadly, blue boy was still here.

He jumped up as well, watching me with respect? Whatever, I needed to beat the punk up. Again, I was glad Sesshomaru had trained me. He came at me at a slow respect. "Well, a fellow cat. How strange. "He said. "So, your name is Kagome? Pretty name. Mines Ikuto. Be careful, Kagome, you're on an electrical line. "He leered at me. "I know that, bastard! "I snarled and lunged at him, and kicked his chest and jumped to a wall to look for Amu.

I eventually found Amu standing on top of an unfinished twelve story building. She was clutching a pole for her life. I found that amusing, but now wasn't the time to laugh. I jumped up and landed next to her. She looked at me in shock and hope. But, Ikuto had followed me. He jumped to our opposite side, and I tensed to fight him. Kagome glanced back at Amu. "Cat ears? "She asked, with a 'WTF' face on. "I know, right? "I whispered to her, and she laughed in spite of the situation. "You have the birth scent too. "He said, looking at her thoughtfully. Until then, I hadn't noticed Amu's new character.

She had pink hair like Amu, with a ponytail. She had a visor with a heart on it. Her eyes were pink. She had on a pink frilly shirt that ended on her belly, and a skirt. She smiled at me.

"Be careful you two, he has that birth smell t-"Ikuto flicked her away. "Hey! "Amu shouted. Ikuto jumped over me, landing behind Amu. "Don't touch me, pervert! "She screamed, and I lunged forward. But Ikuto was already gone, and he had Amu's other two eggs. "Come on, Ikuto lets go. We did well today. "A cat-like character said. I fell in love with him immediately.

He had blue hair and blue eyes like Ikuto. His hands were cat paws, and he had cat ears. He had a cross necklace. He was adorable!

But that was not the matter at hand. Suddenly, Amu pushed past me, reaching for her eggs. Ikuto yanked his hand up, and Amu grabbed at it, causing the eggs to fall over the side of the building. Amu went after them, grabbing at them and holding them close.

AMU! "I screamed, and lunged after her.

~Normal POV~

Ikuto stared at the two girls falling together. Kagome had caught up to Amu, and pulled the girl into her arms so she would get the full impact of the hit. "They fell, nya. "Yoru said, stating the obvious. But, Kagome reached her hand up, and the locket Yoru had started glowing, then some random strange force yanked it out of his greedy little paws. "Nya? "Yoru cried.

Kagome and Amu were a bit shocked as a pink and purple light engulfed the two girls. There were stars, but then a white light flashed.

A bit away, Tadase watched as the white light flashed, shocked. "They already know how to do a Chara Nari? "He asked, smiling through his shock.

When Kagome opened her eyes again, she noticed far below her was the building she had just jumped off of. "Huh?" Kagome asked, but she was smiling. Her clothes had changed as well.

Her black cat tail and black dog ears were back. Her eyes had turned green. Her clothes had changed to match Neyasha's. Except, her fish netting was black and she had combat boots to her mid-thigh. Kagome looked around, searching for Amu.

Amu was off to her left. She had her hair up in a ponytail, with a visor on her hair. Her shirt ended in tiny frills on her stomach. She had on a tutu-like skirt. She was smiling and laughing and floating around.

"_Great job Kagome! A Chara Nari right off the bat!" _ Neyasha's voice said, sounding like it was inside of me. _That's because I am, Kagome…"_Her voice said again, sighing. "So what is this? What's a Chara Nari? "I asked, curious. _"It's when you use 120% of your chara's power. "_Neyasha said. "Oh, ok. That works. "I muttered, and flew around to catch up to Amu.

We were giggling and laughing when reality suddenly came crashing down on Amu."We shouldn't be up here! This is insane! "Amu cried, then tried to swim down. _"Amu! Stop, you got to believe in yourself or you'll-_"There was a pop, and Amu's chara, who I learned later on was Ran, appeared and Amu was falling.

"Fall. "Ran finished, and flew after Amu. "Amu-chan! You have to believe in yourself! "Ran cried and Kagome speeded up, knowing she'd be too late. But, Amu's death was not meant to be. A giant, yellow, crown-shaped thing caught her, and then disappeared. In its place stood Tadase, who had a crown and a scepter. He also had caught Amu, who was looking quite stunned.

Kagome sighed in relief. She landed nearby, as Ikuto jumped down from the building, on to a crane. "It is against the rules to interfere with newborns, you thieving cat! "Tadase shouted. "Humph, nice crown, kiddie king. I'll be taking those girls eggs now. "Ikuto said and lunged forward, with a giant, transparent, cat paw. "Holy Crown! "Tadase shouted, and the crown thing appeared, protecting us from the cat's attack.

When the paw disappeared, the cat was gone. "That won't be the last of him. Here, "Tadase said, giving Amu a handkerchief. He wiped her face a bit, then stood up and started walking away. "I've got to get back to school. Goodbye! "He waved. "Wait! What about this? "I called, indicating the locket, but he was gone.

Amu started walking home after she said goodbye to me, arguing with her chara Ran.

"I wanna go home. "I sighed and started trudging home.

Blazerules34: I had to get this done! It was soooooo fun!


	3. The Guardians

Blazerules34: Hey guys! I'm super excited about this chapter! And the ones to come…heh heh heh… so be ready!

~That afternoon~

Kagome was tired. She had decided to go shopping again; since a certain someone ate all of her triple chocolate cake…damn rich bastard thinks he gets whatever he wants. So, as she was getting her last few items, unease trickled down her back. She looked up, and around. There was a teenager with brown hair that looked curiously familiar. When he turned around, Kagome got a good look at his face.

_Damn! It's Hojo! Oh, god, what is he doing here?_ Kagome wildly thought, right as Hojo spotted her. Recognition lit up his face. "Kagome! What are you doing here? "He grabbed me, yanking me away from the crowd and into a lone aisle. "Kagome, answer me! "He viscously shook my shoulders, trying to get an answer from me.

His eyes were as wild as a mad man. "Help! Please! He's attacking me! "Kagome screeched, and Hojo smiled suddenly. "It is you! Oh, I'm so happy I found you! I've been worried sick. So have your other friends. Come on, let's go. "Hojo said, starting to drag me towards a back exit. "Help! He's taking me away! "Kagome screamed again, and heard the clatter of shoes running.

Kagome thrashed wildly, but Hojo had literally gone insane. _He must have liked me a lot. Oh, why did I have to leave Neyasha at home? _ Kagome thought before a man started shouting, and someone ordered Hojo to let her go. "No, she's mine! I lost her so long ago…"He yelped when I kicked him. His grip loosened, and I managed to slip away, right before he yanked my hair back.

Kagome yelped, and saw a man bring a heavy can of soup down on Hojo's head. He let her hair go, and fell unconscious. Kagome put a hand on her cheek, startled; she was crying. "It's alright, you'll be alright. What is your family's name, young gone? "The shop owner asked, while someone called the police.

"Taisho. "Kagome whispered, and cried.

~A Few Hours Later, At Amu's house~

Amu had just started eating her dinner, when her mom turned the news on. The reporter was at a local store; probably another robbery.

"And this news we give you is new, and coming from the Taisho family itself. "The reporter said, looking towards the store. "Mom, turn it up! My friend Kagome's last name is Taisho! "Amu cried out.

A tall man with long white hair appeared, carrying someone on his back. "Here is Mr. Taisho Sesshomaru and his younger sister Ms. Taisho Kagome. She was attacked in the store by a man named Hojo. That is all we know of the young man, who was taken into custody before he even woke up. Can you please tell us what happened, Kagome? "The reporter asked, and poor Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru set her down gently.

"I went shopping because Sesshomaru-sama ate all the cake I prepared over the week for my friend. So, I came here to get my new ingredients. I was just about to finish, when I felt like I was being watched. I turned around, and there was that man, staring at me. But then he looked like he recognized me, and grabbed my arms and started dragging me away. I fought and yelled, but I was only able to get away when the store owner himself pounded a can of soup on his head. "Kagome said, her voice shaking.

"And there you have it, folks. Poor little girl almost snatched. What can you say about this, Sesshomaru-sama? "The reporter asked, sticking the microphone in his face while Kagome rolled her eyes on the screen. "I can say that I need and want to get my imouto back home so I can take care of her. Goodbye. "Sesshomaru said, taking Kagome by the hand and leading her away.

"Well, John, that's the news from Loco's Grocery. At least the girl got her food. "The reporter shrugged, and Ms. Hinamori turned the T.V. off. "That's horrible! That poor little girl…"Ms. Hinamori started muttering about how people are these days. Amu sighed, feeling horrible about her friend.

~Back to Kagome, in Her POV~

Two thoughts kept coming in to my head: One, why didn't I see this coming? And two, _why didn't I use my miko energy?_ Was it because it would hurt him? I don't even know when we got home; I ignored everyone and went upstairs to take a bath.

As I lathered my chocolate-cherry body wash over myself, I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. _I_ did that to Hojo. It was _me_ who had driven him insane. My mother would probably be calling us tomorrow. Yes, I visit her every month like a good girl. I rinsed off, and got into my normal pajamas, a top and some shorts. I fell to sleep quickly.

~Normal POV~

Kagome's uniform had gotten in last night. She wore it like Amu, except she had her gloves on. Neyasha nodded her approval, and Kagome put her hair up in to pigtails, and then headed downstairs to eat. Rin, Sesshomaru, and Tani were waiting for her.

"Hey, Sesshomaru-sama, can my friend Amu come with me when I visit my mother? "Kagome asked, eating her eggs and bacon, while Neyasha looked ironically at the eggs. "Oh, who is that, floating by your ear? "Rin asked, gesturing to Neyasha. "You can see them? "Kagome asked, stunned. "Look, sister, I've been part of the supernatural longer then I want to admit. "Rin winked, and Kagome laughed.

"I still can't believe you were married before me. "Kagome said jokingly. Rin and Tani laughed, while Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, amused. "Yes, imouto, your friend may go. But only if you make me another cake. "Sesshomaru negotiated. "Fine, got to go! "Kagome rolled her eyes and left.

Both friends were nervous about going to school. Amu had confessed to the Prince yesterday, and Kagome had almost gotten kidnapped. They met outside the gate, and marched in together. Both held their breath when they walked in. Conversations stopped, and the room was silent. The girls linked their arms and walked to their desk, ignoring the rumors going around.

When they finished getting out their stuff, a bunch of girls came over and surrounded their desk. Kagome prepared to defend her friend, but it was not needed. "Hinamori-san, that was so cool! "One shouted. "It must have taken a huge amount of guts to say that! "Another one said. "I never thought that Hinamori-san would like the Prince too! "The last one said, and then said how sorry they were about the news last night, while Amu nodded in agreement.

After the two girls became friends with two other girls, Yuki and Hana (Can't remember their names), silence plagued the room as the door opened once more. "Look, its Fujisaki Nadeshiko! What's she doing here? "Yuki whispered, and Hana shrugged. Nadeshiko walked to Kagome and Amu's desk, and dropped letters in front of the bemused girls. "It's a message from Hotori-kun, about the eggs. "Nadeshiko whispered, then winked and left. "Oh, this is so great! You two were invited to the Royal Garden! The guardians might be asking you to join! So cool! "Yuki and Hana squealed together. The bell rang, and the friends set out for their next class. Neither Kagome nor Amu noticed when Amu's blue egg dropped out, and blue eyes stared at the new world, before bouncing away.

The first class was Song/Dance class. Each student had to audition for what place they would be in, and Kagome got nervous. She was a great singer, but Inuyasha had knocked lots of confidence out of her. When she got her part, she realized she had to make up dance moves. At least she knew the song. She stood nervously on the stage.

_Why don't you just change? From a girl without confidence, to a girl with confidence! Sing, Dance, Twirl! _

Kagome's angel egg cracked and only visible to Amu and her chara's angel wings appeared on Kagome's back and she sang and danced her audition away.

The angel wings disappeared, and everyone applauded her. Kagome smiled and bowed, jumping off the front of the stage to sit down next to Amu. The new chara had blond hair, and a street dancer's outfit. Well, except for the wings anyway.

"And what's your name? "Kagome asked, smiling. "My name is Lila. "The chara grinned. "Welcome. "Kagome grinned back, and the girls headed out to P.E as soon as the bell rang.

They were jumping over a bar today. When Kino-sama jumped, he landed horribly. "Taisho Kagome, it is your turn. "The teacher called, and Kagome ran forward and jumped high, landing perfectly on her back. "Piece of cake. "Kagome said, brushing back her strand of white hair.

"Ouch! "Someone yelled over by the horizontal bars. "Oh, look, the first graders are doing the horizontal bars. "One boy whispered. "Yeah, those are so hard…"Hana whispered. The first graders P.E teacher turned to them. "Hey, 5th graders, can anyone show Suzuki how It's done? "The teacher called.

"Hey, you or Amu-chan should do it. "Yuki said, and Ran popped out. "Yeah, Amu-chan, let's do it! "Ran cheered, and her hair pin changed into a heart. "I'll do it! "Amu said cheerfully, and ran at the bar, grabbing it and spinning around, looking quite dizzy. She flipped off, and kids applauded, while both P.E teachers looked shocked. The bell rang, and Kagome noticed Suzuki's face fall. She went up to him, and patted his head.

"Everyone starts somewhere. Everyone does badly at first. But if you keep trying, you'll do great. "Kagome said, and then ran catch up with her friend. Suzuki got hearts in his eyes.

Amu and Ran went in to one bathroom stall, and Kagome, Neyasha, and Lila went in to another. Kagome heard Amu actually threaten to flush Ran down the toilet, and laughed at the image she got from it.

"Hey, Amu-chan! The blue egg is gone! "Ran whispered. "What? Well…as soon as I find that egg, you guys are gone. I just started to become friends with people. So, I don't want you around after this. "Amu said coldly, and walked out.

"Kagome, we'll have to look for the egg after school. "Amu said. "What about the tea party? "I asked, watching Amu's face fall.

Our next class was art, and that bratty chic Saaya was in it. And poor Amu had to draw her. I mean, I was a good artist, but the girl expected too much. I thought I saw something in the window, and suddenly, Amu was drawing better than a pro.

When she was done, it actually looked like Saaya. Amu suddenly sprinted out, running to the bathroom. She returned later on, with a blue chara that was quite cute in my opinion. She had blue eyes, a blue painter's beret, and a cute short and shirt.

"Her name is Miki. "Amu smiled cheerfully. I was glad Amu had finally accepted her chara's.

When the last bell rang, Amu got nervous. We headed outside, and over to a tall, dome-shaped, glass building. Amu prodded me to open the door, and I did so. "H-Hello? "I called. "Wow…" I whispered.

There was an actual garden inside, with a fountain. There were all kinds of flowers in there, and they were all different colors. Up ahead, was a table with the guardians sitting around it. I took a big, nervous, breath and walked in, head held high. Amu followed me.

"Ah, Hinamori-san, Taisho-san, glad you could make it. "Tadase said, smiling. "We should introduce ourselves properly. "Nadeshiko said.

"My name is Hotori Tadase. "He smiled, and then gestured to a chara by his shoulder. "His name is Kiseki. "The chara had a purplish-color hair, a royal cape, and a crown.

"My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko. It is a pleasure to meet you. "Nadeshiko bowed. "Her name is Temari. "Nadeshiko's chara had a purple hair that was in a ponytail. Her eyes were purple, and she had a fancy kimono. A fang hung off her dress, and she grabbed it to hover it in her face. She bowed politely.

"I'm Yaya! I love cute things! "The girl, Yaya, nearly squealed. Kagome smiled, wishing she could actually have the innocence youth had. "This is Pepe-chan! "The Yaya said, and her chara appeared. She had Yaya's hair, and was wearing a pink baby beanie, and a pink baby outfit. She also had a binky.

"And I'm Kukai! "A boy said, and in spite of herself, Kagome gained a new crush that day. He looked a lot like Shippo would have. "He's Daichi. "Kukai pointed a thumb at the blue-haired chara. Who had a star on a sweat band. He looked quite sporty.

"Um…my na-"Amu started, but Nadeshiko finished "We already know your names. ". "Hinamori Amu-san and her chara's Ran, and Miki. "Tadase said, and then turned to Kagome. "Higurashi Taisho Kagome, and her chara's Neyasha and Lila. "Kagome turned red, wondering how her got her old last night.

"How do you know that?" Amu burst out. "Oh, we have access to the student files. One of the many good things about being a guardian. "Nadeshiko smiled. "But that's a violation of privacy! "Amu snapped. "Is there something wrong, Hinamori-san? "Tadase asked, using his cuteness as an advantage.

"Uh…"Amu blushed, and Kagome came to her rescue. "Look, what do you want? I've got a triple chocolate cake to bake so Amu can have some when she comes over. "Kagome said, crossing her arms, propping her legs up, and sitting back in her chair.

"Well…Kukai, explain. "Tadase ordered. "Ok! Hinamori-san, you have three eggs, and that's amazing. Higurashi-Taisho, you have four, and that's even more amazing. "Kukai said. "Just call me Taisho, or Kagome. "Kagome interrupted. "Ok…well, anyways, we want you two to become a guardian. "Kukai shrugged.

"Yeah, we have your capes and everything. "Yaya said, holding them up. Kagome and Amu looked at each other, and then back at the guardians. "NO! "The girls bellowed together. "Why not? "Tadase asked. "It goes against all our sense of fashion. "Both girls stood, putting their hands on their hips. Kukai started laughing. "You two pass. "He chortled, and then came up to them. "Success! "Kukai laughed, giving thumbs up.

"Come on, Kagome. We're leaving. "Amu linked her arm with Kagome's, and practically dragged the miko child out. "I have a feeling they'll try again soon. "Kagome muttered as Kukai's laughter finally faded in to the distance. "I think you're right. "Amu said back. The two girls parted, with promises of seeing each other later.

Kagome headed off to bake her new cake, unaware of the blue eyes following her.

Blazerules34: Mwahahahaha! I love this!


	4. Triple Chocolate Cake and Cookies

Blazerules34: Well, here's another chapter of Guardian Miko! Yay! I'm glad you guys like this story!

~The Next Day~

Kagome woke up and stretched. She took a bath, ready for the new day. She lathered on her cherry-chocolate body wash and shampoo. After she was done, she got dressed into her uniform. She decided to look special today, and made a difficult bun with her hair, leaving her white strand completely free. She put a crescent moon in her hair, a sign of her heritage.

She ate two pancakes and some bacon for breakfast. As she walked to school, her boots clicking on the sidewalk, Kagome prepared herself for the Guardians attack. She saw Amu a little ways from school. She ran to catch up to her.

"Hey, Amu, wait up! "Kagome called, and the pink-haired girl turned and waved. "So, what do you think will happen today?" Kagome asked. "I don't kno-"Amu started, "Oh, hi you two! "Nadeshiko said, scaring Amu to death.

"Hi…what do you want? "Kagome said. "Oh, I want to become friends with Kagome-chan and Amu-chan! "Nadeshiko said cheerfully. "Right…"Kagome muttered. "Oh, Amu-chan, don't you have a crush on Hotori-kun? "Nadeshiko asked. "H-How do you know? "Amu asked. "Well, you confessed in front of everyone…even the teachers. "Kagome said, and Amu blushed.

"Well yeah I guess…"Amu blushed, and laughed shakily. "Well, look at this! "Nadeshiko said, holding up pictures of Tadase. "Look, I got this when he was dozing. "Nadeshiko pointed at one. "Don't fall for it, don't fall for it…"Miki and Ran whispered together.

"She almost fell for it…"Neyasha muttered, flipping back her hair. "Well, anyways, it's Hotori-kun's birthday tomorrow. The first day of Spring Break. You should make something for him. You too, Kagome-chan. "Nadeshiko smiled at her. "We'll meet fifteen minutes after school ends, so we can change. "Nadeshiko smiled, waved, and ran to class.

"Well, that was interesting. "Amu muttered, but Kagome could see she was smiling.

After school, Kagome ran home, and put on some baking clothes. She wore a tank top, some black shorts, and left her hair down. She went downstairs, and grabbed an apron. It said 'Christmas Cookie Taster' on it.

"Oh, hey, Kagome, can you take Tani with you? She's moving to that school soon anyways. "Rin asked, and Kagome nodded, made sure that Tani's ears were tucked under hair, and grabbed Tani's apron.

"Remember, you can't call me Grandma here. Just call me sis. We look close enough. "Kagome reminded her granddaughter for the fifth time. "I know, sis, I know. "Tani called back, skipping ahead. "Yeah, whatever. "Kagome called back, putting in her MP3 ear buds and trudging ahead.

Kagome saw Nadeshiko and Amu ahead, and ran to meet them, passing Tani on the way. "Hey! I'm here! I brought my sister, Tani! "Kagome called, yanking out her MP3 ear buds. "Oh, hi, Kagome! "Amu waved, curious to see her sister.

Amu was wearing a black and red apron, while Nadeshiko went with a more traditional apron. "Oh, guys, this is Tani, my sister-in-law. "I said proudly. "Oh, I love your hair, Tani. "Nadeshiko smiled, and Amu nodded.

"Well girls, let's go! "Nadeshiko said, and led the others in to the school's kitchen. "Are you sure we're allowed back here? "Kagome asked. "Yes, it's one of the many privileges of being a guardian. "Nadeshiko smiled, and Kagome sweat-dropped. "Ok, Amu-chan, we are going to be making a fruit tart. "Nadeshiko said to the girl.

"Why that? "Amu asked, confused. "We are making a fruit tart because it is one of Hotori-kun's favorites. "Nadeshiko said slyly. "Oh…what are you going to make, Kagome? "Amu asked. "We are going to be making sis's famous, well, in our household, triple chocolate cake, mini-sized! "Tani said, proud. Kagome nodded. "You guys may finish before us. It takes a minute, with, um, the chocolate to melt, and all that. You're all free to watch. "Kagome added.

Both teams set out to do what they needed to, with Nadeshiko instructing Amu, and Kagome instructing Tani. Both sets of girls put their desserts in the ovens a few seconds between each other. Miki drew a picture of what she thought the tart would look like, and a wild guess on what the cake would. Kagome chuckled. Miki didn't know about the candy bars she hid in her pocket.

Nadeshiko and Amu pulled their tart out a bit after Kagome did, both needing to cool. "I will be right back, Amu-chan. Whip the whip cream, please. "And Nadeshiko went who knows where. "I don't know if I can do this…I mean I had help before. "Amu looked worried. "Well, Amu, I'm pretty sure it won't blow up in you. "Kagome joked, and said girl glared at her. "Maybe, but still…"Amu bit her lip.

_Don't be afraid…don't be afraid! Chip! Wh-_ the rest was cut off by blue boy, holding up Amu's last egg. "This one must be the embryo. "He said, smirking. Both Tani and Kagome readied themselves for combat. "Grab the whipping beater. "Kagome whispered to Tani, who nodded. "Mm, delicious. "Ikuto said, and licked the egg.

There was a clatter of sound, and Kagome launched herself at Ikuto, faster than a normal human could see. She jumped at him, but he grabbed her waist, fell, and yet twisted so he would be on top. The clover egg bounced away, picked up by Neyasha and Ran. Ikuto had one hand near Kagome's face. _I could probably kick his chest…_ was Kagome's only thought.

"Why do you want our eggs? "Kagome asked, instead of attacking. Ikuto didn't say anything, so Kagome tried again. "What is the embryo? Why do you want it? "Kagome asked, and Ikuto opened his mouth to say something.

"Get away from her! "Nadeshiko screeched, and Ikuto jumped back. Kagome scrambled over to where Tani and Amu were. "Alright, Temari, you know what to do. "Nadeshiko growled. "Chin, ton, shan. "The chara said, waving a little flower thing around. As soon as those words were out, Nadeshiko let out a terrifying shriek, and charged Ikuto.

The change shocked them all. Nadeshiko suddenly had a spear-like thing in her hand and was madly thrusting at Ikuto. Cat ears had appeared on his head, and Tani growled, her eyes slightly turning red. "No, not in front of everyone. It will ruin us. "Kagome whispered to her granddaughter franticly. She planned on telling the others, just not now.

Ikuto stepped near where Kagome's cakes were, and she made a mad dash and moved them just in time. Amu's tart, however, was not so lucky. Ikuto stepped on the cooling rack, and up the tart flew. "Tani, grab it! "Kagome yelled, but even a half demon wasn't able to grab it in time. It smashed to pieces.

"Don't panic, don't panic. "It came from Amu's last egg, which cracked and opened. A little blond chara emerged, dressed in a green housemaids dress, and had green eyes. She had on an apron and a clover pin. "Leave this to Su. "She said.

"Su? I have all my chara's now…" Amu said happily, despite the situation. Su floated to Amu, smiling widely. "I'll resolve this smoothly. "Su said. With a flick of her wrist, and a whisk in hand, the little chara said "Chips" and Amu's hair pin turned to a clover. "Syrup" and a humungous bowl of whipping cream appeared, with Amu holding the giant whisk.

"Whip cream! "And everything broke in to chaos. Whip cream exploded from the bowl, and the room was flooded. "Oh, my god! I'm going to die in a flood of whip cream! "Kagome heard Tani yell in fright. Kagome leaped up on to one of the beams, carefully watching to make sure no one _did_ drown,

Amu and everyone else were escorted out of the room. But that wasn't the problem. "My tart…"Amu whispered, tears in her eyes. "And we worked so hard to make it. "Nadeshiko whispered. "Don't you have any more ingredients to make more? "Kagome asked, her voice hushed. "No, it's ok…I'd rather have it ruined then to have given him something that sucked. "Amu whispered, standing up.

"I'm really sorry, Amu. I tried to catch it, but…"Tani trailed off. "No, its ok, Tani. You tried. "Amu said, nodding. "Well, instead of the tart, could we make something else? Like cookies! "Su exclaimed. "Your right, Su! "Amu said, brightening up. All four girls started to help with the cookies, mainly letting Amu do it all. Miki was drawing a picture of what the cookies were going to look like when they were done.

Everyone was too busy doing their own thing to see Ikuto leave. Amu was doing the cookies, and Nadeshiko was advising her. Kagome and Tani had been working so no one could see what was going on. Both finished within minutes of each other.

Amu put her cookies in the oven, and sat back on here heels, smiling with accomplishments. "There, we're done! "Kagome called, and everyone came to see what she made.

On little saucer plates, where mini cakes. There were about fifteen of them. Each had chocolate cake, chocolate frosting, and chocolate sauce in three layers, over three different types of candies. First layer had Reese's Cups, and chocolate sauce was delicately crossed on it. The second layer had pieces oh cut up Hershey's on it. The last had M&M's on it.

"Their beautiful, Kagome. "Nadeshiko whispered in awe. "Thank you. "Kagome said proudly. "Well, we best be going. Meet me tomorrow at twelve? "Nadeshiko asked, and Amu and Kagome nodded. "Well, bye! "And all the girls went their separate ways.


	5. The Bite

Blazerules34: Yay! Another chapter! I'm glad everyone likes this story!

~Kagome's house~

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. She got her outfit for the day ready, before taking a relaxing shower. She washed her hair, and scrubbed her body. She got out, and dried herself.

She put on a white shirt with shiny sequins on it, so it looked almost silver. She put on a pair of jeans that hugged her hips well. She put on some hoop earing's, and bracelets that matched. She curled her hair and put it in a ponytail, satisfied at with how wavy her hair was.

She went downstairs and ate her breakfast in silence. Kagome just pretty much relaxed for the next few hours, chatting with her chara's. She pretty much sat down and watched T.V. all day. Of course, she had to do her miko training.

"Ok Kagome, I want you to start with usual. "Sesshomaru softly told the miko child. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. A breeze blew into the clearing and lifted Kagome's hair, making it look like she had a halo around her head.

She opened her eyes again and her eyes were a purplish-pink color. She moved her hands in a complicated way, muttering in words that she had never heard before she started training, and she took to thinking that it was an ancient miko language.

"_I come from your ancestors and hope you will obey me .I call on the elements of the Earth fire, water, air and earth. I call on all powers I have used before and new ones that will help me. "_

Kagome whispered those lines in her weird language, and her eyes returned to normal. She began breathing out and in, out and in, out and in. She took a deep breath and summoned a bow and arrows. Sesshomaru moved quickly to the side as the targets appeared.

She shot an arrow perfectly either in a targets head or where its heart was. She only took out half a quarter of the targets though and she had the archery set disappear. Next, she summoned a scythe. It was fully black and had a deadly shine to it.

Kagome lunged forward and ripped up the other half-of-a-quarter targets not even breaking a sweat as she brutally demolished the targets she had too. She stopped and made her scythe disappear. She noted that where she had destroyed the targets with her bow, the remaining carcasses had disappeared. She took no shock and this, for it has happened every time she practices.

This time she summoned fire and whirled it around her in a fiery tornado. She ran toward another half-quarter of targets and destroyed them on impact. She let her fire powers go.

This continued with every other element. With water she made a water trident and javelin. With air she made a gust that if it had landed on a human, would have blown that mortal down the next few streets. With Earth she made giant boulders and rolled them over the remaining targets, and she was done. But only with half of her training done.

She practiced jumping high, jumping low, rolling, dodging, the running jump and several others. She finally finished, and went to take a shower before getting ready for bed. She went downstairs and watched T.V. for an hour. Afterwards, she went back up to her room.

She yelped in surprise. Why, you ask? The perverted cat, as Amu called him, was just _lounging_ on her bed! "So the black-haired beauty finally comes back. "Ikuto smirked and Kagome just sat down watching him. "No greetings? You wound me, Kagome. "He said dramatically and Kagome made a face at him.

"Why are you here? "She asked after studying the blue-haired boy for a few moments. "I came to repay you. "He replied, the entire joking manner gone. He held out a bag, looking away from Kagome's face. Neyasha and Lila floated inside, with Lila looking fascinated and Neyasha looking around confused. "Its like stuff you would find at your Grandma's house…"Neyasha muttered.

Kagome laughed. Then she realized _this is how he's apologizing. He must actually care. _"Well, it was nice seeing you, but I really must be going. "He mumbled and headed towards Kagome's balcony. She followed and right before he jumped she said "Stop, I want answers. "And Ikuto looked back at her. "Fine, but I will only tell you. "He said then added, "Lend me your ear. " "My ear? "Kagome asked, blushing slightly as Ikuto leaned forward. She noticed that Neyasha and Lila were watching shocked. And then he bit her ear.

"You complete son of a bitch! Go be your perverted cat self and leave me the fuck alone! Go to hell! "Kagome yelled at him blushing furiously. Ikuto turned to jump but then paused. "I will tell you this, if you stay with Kiddy King, we will not be friends. "And with that Ikuto jumped off the balcony leaving an incredibly pissed, confused, and tired Kagome crouched on the balcony.

**Blazerules34: Yeah it was kind of shorter than my last chapters, but it will definitely get longer on the next chapter :3 Enjoy!**


	6. Tadase's House

**Blazerules34: Well, this is another chapter of Guardian Miko! Hooray!**

~Kagome's POV~

We didn't go to Tadase's yesterday because he was out with his family. Nadeshiko called me and told me we were to go today instead. So I took a shower and put on this outfit: A silver tank top that had silver sequins all over it, like yesterday, a pair of black jeans that faded as it went down. I left my white strip hanging and put the rest of my hair in an intricate bun.

I hung crescent moon earrings from my ears and went downstairs to eat. I watched T.V. for about an hour and then called Amu. She said she was on her way to the place Nadeshiko was going to meet them. Making sure she grabbed her chocolate cakes, Kagome said goodbye to her family and headed out. About a block down the road, I saw something that shocked me.

A little boy, about to be mugged. "Hey! Leave him alone! "I shouted and the mugger froze and then snarled at me. "What are you going to do about it, pretty little girl? "He smirked at me, and I went into action mode. I swung my foot up and hit his chin. That knocked him out cold, and I walked away without looking back.

I glanced in the windows of stores and saw that I looked like Kagura. It brought tears to my eyes, but it was true. I quickly wiped my teas away and ran around the corner to find Nadeshiko and Amu waiting for me. We went ahead and headed over to Tadase's house, with me receiving many compliments on the way. "Oh, stop it! I'd rather wear something cute like you anyways! "I laughed.

But for some reason, Amu insisted on sneaking in. When I heard why, I started choking on my laughter. "Sorry A-Amu, but that's just hilarious! Oh, Su, my friend I am so surprised she didn't kill you! "I said doubled over laughing. "Shut up! "Amu growled and blushed red. Nadeshiko laughed and said she'd be back with the others soon.

And that's how our mission began. We crawled around bushes and under the house. Ran, Miki, Su, Neyasha, and Lila would playfully scout ahead and come back to "report". Eventually, I had to stop and sit, not because I was tired but because I was laughing to hard. "A-Amu? I know you like the prince, but is this really necessary? "I asked.

Amu stubbornly stuck her head out and replied with a curt "Yes, yes it is" and we continued on our way. We eventually made it to where Neyasha and Ran saw Tadase emerge from his room. We crawled out from under the house and dusted ourselves off. I jumped up, forgetting about stairs and Amu stared at me.

"What? I'm not crazy. "I muttered. "No, but you can sure jump girl. "Amu retorted. We went into Tadase's room and I set my tray of trip chocolate cakes down on his desk while Amu switched he bags of cookies around. I, personally, would have just dumped all the cookies in one of the bags, crumpled the note, and been done with it.

"Excuse me, but you are breaking and entering! "A strong familiar voice said. Amu and I both froze and then I saw _him_; Kiseki, sitting on a throne. "Oh, my, gosh he's adorable! " Amu squealed and grabbed a hold of the poor little chara.

"Stop, peasant I command you! "Kiseki roared but Amu squeezed too hard, and he passed out. I swear, I could see his little soul as Neyasha and Lila giggled. But then the door opened and Amu and I froze like deer caught in headlights.

We ended up sitting on the front porch with Tadase. "Tadase…what is your dream? "I asked after sitting in silence for a moment. "My dream…well, Kiseki was born from me being afraid of speaking out to loud crowds. He helped me, and, well, what he really wants is world domination" Tadase answered almost _too_ cheerfully.

I froze. I had spent about _four years_ fighting against world domination! Of course, no one but Sesshomaru, Rin, Tani, and my supposedly "missing" friends knew about that. Amu looked almost as shocked as me though. She had probably expected some nice story from the nice prince, but I guess it was time she woke up.

"But, prince…" Amu stammered, and then covered her mouth. "You dare call me prince? "Tadase suddenly roared out. Suddenly the words from Nadeshiko came to my head: _Do not call him prince_. Oops. "I am not a prince, but a king! Mwahahaha! "Tadase laughed and I mentally thought _'Well, Naraku's laugh was eviler I think…'_ and all of a sudden, the others arrived with Kukai saying "Well, I haven't seen the king in a long time" before laughing.

Well, at the moment Tadase is being all sad and upset, curled in a ball. Kukai was poking him currently, and I knew I would have to leave soon. I was about to get up when Tadase spoke. "I'm sorry, Hinamori-san and Taisho-san that you had to see that. Whenever someone calls me "prince" I go into my chara change mode. "Tadase sulked.

Kukai looked like he was going to say something, but I jumped in. "Tadase, no one is judging you. I've seen many people like you in my life, "I winced around this part, "but, they always either calm down or get destroyed, so I don't think you'll always be this way. "I finished, and Tadase sweat-dropped. "T-Thanks for the comfort. "He smiled, so I knew I had cheered him up.

Amu and I presented our birthday gifts to Tadase and he was delighted. He suggested we share the cookies and I smiled before saying "Yaya only gets two. " and laughed all over again.

"_Been to hell_

_I can show you the devil_

_Soul to sell"_

My cell phone rang and I opened it with fear. The others kind of sweat-dropped at my ringtone. "Hello, Sesshomaru-sama. "I whispered and the others looked at me in a weird way. "Kagome, I am waiting outside the gate. I have a job for you. "Sesshomaru said and hung up.

"Sorry guys I have to go. "I said, waved goodbye and ran to the gates.

**Blazerules34: Dun dun dun! What is Sesshomaru going to do? No one knows but me! *evil cakle***


	7. Hiring and Lost Friends

**Blazerules34: I'm sorry for leaving you guys on such a cliffhanger and not updating! I'm horrible! To the story!**

Kagome's POV~

I entered the limo before waving to my friends and then shut the door. Sesshomaru waited patiently inside. "Hello, Sesshomaru. "I said and sat down. "Kagome, I have two things to tell you. "He said, and I sighed. Straight to business, as always.

"Kagome, the first thing will come as a shock to you. Inuyasha has contacted me. "Sesshomaru said, and I gasped. Inuyasha… why? "What did he say? "My voice was just above a whisper. "He will be at home when you get there. "Sesshomaru said, ignoring my question.

"What was the second thing? "I asked, feeling faint. Inuyasha! How dare him! It's always something in this family… and I sighed again. I could deal with this, right? Right! "I need your help. "Sesshomaru sounded…defeated, and I knew why. He never needed help.

"Why do you need my help? "I asked him. "I need you to become my spy. You know that one company, Easter, which escapes my hold. I need you to be my spy in their company. "Sesshomaru explained. I nodded. I had seen Sesshomaru glare at the building quite often when we pass it, and figured that was why. Sesshomaru doesn't glare for no reason…well, he does sometimes.

"I have filled out the paperwork already. I also changed your last name to Higurashi, just so the boss doesn't know you're related to me. "Sesshomaru said and handed me some papers. The car stopped and someone opened the door for me. Was I to go now? Probably, this _is_ Sesshomaru we're talking about.

"Sesshomaru-sama, remind me to change you're ringtone on my phone. "I said as I got out and before the door shut, I saw a ghost of a smile appear on his face before the car started to drive away. I looked up at the building that was quite tall and gathered my courage. I could do this. I'm a miko, after all.

As I walked toward the door I saw the hiring sign and sighed with relief. At least Sesshomaru timed this right. I pulled open the door and walked to the receptionist desk. A girl with brown hair in a bun and glasses sat there, typing something.

"Excuse me. "My voice said without me wanting it too. "Oh, sorry. You're here to work? "She asked and gave me a weird look. "Yes, my name is Higurashi Kagome. "I said quietly. "Oh, of course! Why, they didn't lie about how _pretty _I mean your darling! "She said slightly fawning over me. "T-Thank you…what's your name? "I asked.

"My name is Marylin, it's nice to meet you! "And we shook hands. Marylin started to lead me toward an elevator that went up to the top floor which is, by the way, the 27th. She led me through a few offices and hallways till we got where we were supposed to go.

Marylin led me to a room at the end of a long hallway. She opened a door and there stood a middle-aged man with gray-ash hair. "This must be Ms. Higurashi. Welcome, "He said gesturing to a chair. I sat down in one and he sat down in an opposite one. "Why do you think you have what it takes to work here? "He asked. I motioned for my chara's to come out and they did so.

He looked at them. "Do you have any other eggs? "And I nodded and brought the other two out. He looked them over closely. "Alright, you're hired. Come back here after school tomorrow. Oh, and what school do you go to? "He asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "Seiyo. "I answered and was escorted out the door.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? "Asked a voice I was familiar with. "Ikuto! "I cried out as he appeared from a door. 'I asked what you were doing here, "He said with an amused look on his face. "I work here now. May I ask what you are doing here? "But Ikuto didn't answer but came so close to my face I could swear I heard his heart. He bent closer to me and whispered "You must flee while you can. Don't work here, Kagome, please". His voice was so full of pain that it reminded me of what was at home.

"I have too, Ikuto. I can't tell you why, but I have too. Besides, "I said with a smirk "I'm tougher than I look. "

"That I believe. Whenever you come into this building, I will be near in case though. "I couldn't argue so I started walking. "Why does it sound like you care? "I asked, curious. "Because I do. "Came his amused reply and with that he started walking me home.

About fifteen minutes later, we stopped in front of my house. "Thanks, I guess. "I said and Ikuto turned away with a smirk and was gone. I could feel his aura high above me on a street lamp and looked up. I could just see the glint of his blue eyes way up there. Smiling, I turned around and headed inside where my life was sure to end.

I avoided the kitchen where I could hear Sesshomaru and Rin talking with someone. I sighed, my eyes sad. Inuyasha's voice hadn't changed a bit. He was talking now, obviously a bit nervous. I slipped through the hallway using my miko energy to hide my scent. Still, I had to be careful. If I made any loud noises, Inuyasha would hear me. I slipped up the stairs into my room.

I changed into clothes that were jeans and a purple tank top. I let my white strand hang loose, just to give Inuyasha who I was with for now until I died. I also put a crescent moon belt on. With that, I turned on my heel and slipped quietly down the stairs, shutting the door behind me.

I crept to the doorway where I stood, unnoticed. I crossed my arms and glared at Inuyasha. He didn't notice for a few seconds and then looked up. He stood, eyes clouded with pain I knew was real but pretended was fake. "Kagome…I've missed you. "He looked like he wanted to hug me but I stood my ground.

"What do you want? "I asked him, my heart already aching from seeing his face. "Um…what? "He asked and I almost sighed with relief. He was still a stupid idiot, then. "Why are you here? Why couldn't you stay away? I hate you! I never wanted to see you again! "I shouted at him, and those things were only half-truths.

"Because I need your help. And your right, you should hate me. I treated you horribly those last few weeks we were together. "He shuddered, and my heart softened but my mind didn't. "So, why do you need my help? "I said, my voice cold. He looked away, uncomfortable.

"Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo have been taken, and I don't know how to get them back. "With that simple sentence, my world crashed to rubble.

**Blazerules34: Well, Inuyasha's back everyone! Please tell me what you think of this!**


	8. Interesting Changes

**Blazerules34: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! And I left you guys on a really bad cliffhanger, didn't I? So sorry! But its summer now and I'll be able to update more often. So, let's go to the story!**

I started forward, pushed Inuyasha against the kitchen wall, and glared at him. "Who took them? Why?" I demanded. "I-I'm not sure why, but a group called Easter took them from my hiding place. "Inuyasha stammered, obviously not used to this side of me. I walked away, pacing around the kitchen now.

"Sesshomaru, I will be _working_ at that place, and maybe I could find them! "I exclaimed, smiling for once. "Um…what? "Inuyasha sounded confused, but I ignored him. Too many years (well, that's what it _felt_ like) of hatred were between us. Sesshomaru was nodding slowly. "But first of all, "I glared at Inuyasha again, "How are they still alive?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated…"He trailed off. "I don't give a fuck! "I snapped at him and he flinched. "O-ok, well Kaede knew you would want to see them, so she told me this spell, which would give them immortality, if they slept for 500 years. This would be their last month of sleep, and I thought they could see you… "Inuyasha cringed against the wall.

"What about the demons who _do_ live forever? Did Shippo and Kirara sleep as well? "I asked him. "Well, I thought, anything could happen to them in the time of 500 years. So, I put Shippo to sleep, and Kirara helped me guard them. "He explained. "But will they be old and immortal, or young and immortal? "I asked him, imagining walking with an old perverted Miroku and an old Sango whacking him with a cane.

"Young and immortal. And because you're a miko, you have a longer life span than most people. "Inuyasha told me. That's when my phone vibrated. "Dammit! I need to take this. "I growled at Inuyasha. I only cursed because the vibration startled me.

I went to the hallway, where I answered the phone and discovered it was Amu. "Hey Kagome! "She said cheerfully. "Hi Amu, how are you? "I tried to sound cheerful as well. "Well, I discovered my Mom and Dad are leaving to go on a trip, my sister Ami has a babysitter, and I was wondering if I could sleep over. "She sounded a little nervous.

"Hold on a second, let me ask Sesshomaru. "I told her. "Ok, thanks! "She said and I hung up with promises of calling her in a minute. I walked back to the kitchen. "Ok you, you're going to have to go hide somewhere or go somewhere! "I snarled at Inuyasha. "Why? "He asked, sounding slightly miffed. "My friend is staying with us for a few days, and I doubt you can dress normally, hide your ears, and that kind of stuff. "I practically hissed at him.

"Um, excuse me, but I know how to do that stuff now! "He almost sounded pleased. "Then you got fifteen minutes. "I growled at him. "Is it alright with you, Sesshomaru? "I asked, sounding a lot nicer than I had with Inuyasha. "Yes, we will have our daughter spend the night with some of her friends. "Sesshomaru decided. "You have a daughter now? "Inuyasha asked. "Yes, and she knows all about you. "Rin finally spoke up.

"Ok, I'm going to go call Amu. Fifteen minutes, Inuyasha. "I growled the last part. I stomped up my stairs, dialing Amu's number. "Can I stay? "She asked almost immediately. "Yes, of course you can. "I stated and she said she would be there in a bit. _He's got fifteen minutes to make himself fully human_ I told myself.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed. Sango, Miroku, where are you? I stayed like that on my bed for five minutes before I moved again. I started making Amu a bed, which I pulled out from under mine. When I was done I went downstairs, grabbed snacks and soda and restocked my mini fridge. After that, I flopped down on my bed again. I tugged on my white strand of hair and twirled it around my finger.

About five minutes later, the doorbell rang and I slid down the stairs banister to the ground. Before someone else could open it, I opened the door. Amu was there, looking happy. "Hey, thanks for letting me stay over! "She smiled, and I grinned. It was so easy to forget my past when she was here.

"Hi, come into my room, and then we'll introduce you to my family. "I said and led her up the stairs. "Wow, this is a really nice place. "She gushed when we reached my room. "Thanks, "I smiled at her and helped her unpack. "Come on, "I grabbed her arm and dragged her downstairs to the kitchen where my family and Inuyasha (He's _so_ not my family anymore) waited.

When I walked in, I expected Inuyasha to look the same. Instead, I received a shock. He had his hair in a ponytail, with a bandanna over his ears. It was the same bandanna he used when we explored Tokyo together. It almost made me cry. He was also wearing a black hoodie, a black shirt and jeans. I glared at him out of the corner of my eyes. He stared steadily back. I noticed he didn't put contacts in, but neither did Sesshomaru. Or Rin, when she was mad for that reason.

"Sesshomaru-sama, this is my friend Amu, "I introduced and Amu bowed. "Rin, this is Amu. Amu, Rin, "I continued and Amu bowed at her too. "And this is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's little brother, "I almost sneered the words, remembering how Sesshomaru used to hate that, as well as Inuyasha. I think they both stiffened when I said that. "Ah, this is Amu! We've heard so much about you! "Rin hugged Amu, who hugged back after a second.

The two girls chatted while I made dinner. I noticed that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had started ignoring each other again. I must have reminded them of their past when I called them family. It made me snicker. But then I stopped, because I got overwhelmed with all the memories. I looked at Inuyasha, and realized I still loved him. Even after the hell he put me through, I still loved him. And I hated myself for it.

After dinner, we ate the last of my triple chocolate cakes. I was forced to sit next to Inuyasha that whole time. I knew he kept watching me, I could feel his gaze. After dessert, Rin sent us to bed with "Go to sleep, you have school tomorrow. " Amu fell sleep immediately, but it took me awhile to sleep.

I wish I knew what would happen tomorrow.

**Blazerules34: I'm so sorry I haven't update! Between Bejeweled 3 and the fact that I have no internet at my Tennessee house, I've been busy!**


	9. Sleepover

**Blazerules34: Um, yeah. So, um, it's been awhile. Sorry, but I didn't have internet and my Mom's obsessed with dragging me onto the boat. So, to the story!**

The next day was Sunday, thank Kami. After I woke up, I turned over and looked at Amu. She looked so peaceful asleep, without having to work on her 'Cool and Spicy' personality. I looked around my room, and realized something was missing. "Where are my chara's? "I asked to no one in particular.

"At my house with Miki, Su, and Ran, "Amu yawned. "Oh sorry Amu! "I said, and covered my mouth. "Its ok, I was about to wake up anyway. "She said but then her golden eyes lighted up with amusement. "So, Inuyasha's your brother? "She asked.

I looked at her. Then I remembered yesterday I had said Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's brother, so he was _my_ brother as well. "O-Oh, yeah. He just got back yesterday from a trip around the world, "I felt pretty embarrassed that I had forgotten that. "He's cute! "Amu laughed.

"Ok then… I guess you can say that. "I shrugged, even more embarrassed now. "So, I'm going to go take a bath. You can take one after me, "I told her, grabbed clothes and scuttled into the bathroom. As soon as I shut the door, I relaxed. _Awkward_.

I made the bath and stripped my clothes and jumped in. I was seriously worrying about my chara's now. But Amu had said they were with hers, so not too much damage should occur, right? I hope so. It would be terribly embarrassing for me to have to go try and flush them down the toilet like Amu _tried_ too.

When I was done, I put on a black skirt, a white tank top, and a kind of jacket thing that was a tan color. I brushed my hair, and put it up in a bun, yet again letting my white strand dangle in my face, but this time curling it slightly. I made another tub full of water for Amu, and let her in.

I went downstairs and Rin was making breakfast. "How are you still alive? "I asked her, because Sesshomaru was at work, and I know it was rude but I was curious. She laughed and flipped a pancake. "Well, when a daddy demon and a mommy human love each other very much- "She started to say, but I interrupted.

"Oh, God, never mind I don't want to know. "I looked away. She chuckled again. "After that if you perform a spell, you can be frozen at that age until you get cut down with a sword. "She said, still chuckling. "I have never been more disturbed in my life. "I said and sat down.

About fifteen minutes later, Amu came downstairs and Inuyasha did as well. As we began eating, Inuyasha spoke up. "So, Amu, how long have you known Kagome? "He asked with interest. "A week, "We both answered. He eyed us. "How long have you been at this school, Kagome? "He asked me. "A week, "I shrugged at him.

I narrowed my eyes at him. To me, it had only been a month since I had last seen him. A month that had mostly been filled with tears. When Amu wasn't looking, Rin's eyes flashed red in warning at Inuyasha. "So, "I spoke carefully. "What are we going to do today?"

So what happened that day was that Amu and I went to the park, with Inuyasha tagging along behind. He knew the park well, seeing as he went there when he was on break from guarding. At least that's what he told me.

"Hey, where's Kirara? "I asked him so Amu couldn't hear. A corner of his mouth twitched. "Around, "He answered and I turned back to Amu. He was still as irritating as hell. He's still the same after five hundred years. Wow, somehow that doesn't surprise me.

We played and hung out around the park for the rest of the day. I was kind of waiting for Kirara to randomly show up, but she didn't. That's too bad, I miss her. After that, we went home and ate food, and Amu spent the night again. We had school tomorrow, an assembly, so we went to bed early.

We got dressed the next morning, Amu in her usual, me in dark-washed jeans and a purple shirt, red hoodie. I put my hair up in a bun. We walked to school, making small chat along the way.

We were to head to the assembly first, and we did so. We chatted with our other friends and the assembly started. It was run by Tadase, of course. But when I heard the next thing, I perked up in my seat.

"We have allowed two other students into the Guardians, "Tadase stated and the students started talking excitedly. Amu and I eyed each other. "The Purple Joker, Kagome Higurashi, the Red Joker, Amu Hinamori. "Tadase said. Acting as one, Amu and I stood up, fire blazing in our eyes (Well, my eyes were actually blazing pink…).

"WHAT?! "We yelled out, arms crossed over our chests.

**Blazerules34: Well this is long overdue… I'm sorry! Please read, review, and favorite!**


	10. Acceptance

**Blazerules34: Erm… I haven't forgotten about you guys! I've just been really busy, and um… Yeah. Sorry…**

**~Kagome's POV~**

To tell the truth, I wasn't that mad anymore. Sure, I was pissed off at the moment, but now that's Amu's job. She can be pissed off enough for both of us

Currently, I was sitting in the Royal Garden, my feet propped up on the table, while Amu yelled at them. It was kind of fun, seeing as she got all flustered whenever Tadase talked to her. It was kind of amusing. I opened my eyes to slits, watching as my chara's flew over and landed on the table, sitting cross-legged. Amu's chara's also flew over, watching Amu amusedly.

"Um, before Amu goes off into rant mode again, can I ask what the Joker's are? "I asked, watching through slitted eyes as Amu turned toward me, finger pointed, but Tadase interrupted her. "Ah, yes. Kukai, would you like to explain? "Tadase asked.

"Sure. So, basically, the Jokers take care of the hearts, and make sure their eggs are pure. If they aren't, they will fly out of the person, leaving them an empty husk of what they used to be. These eggs are called X eggs. "Kukai said, which didn't really answer anything. "So what are the Jokers?" I asked again.

"I was getting to that," Kukai grinned. "Jokers are the people who catch and, in the worst case, destroy the X Egg, "He finished. "What would happen to the person if their egg was destroyed?" Amu asked, seeming to forget she was mad at them. No one answered, and she huffed in response.

"So what's with the colors? I'm pretty sure purple isn't in the card deck," I told them, and Yaya was the one who answered. "Oh, well, we thought that red would suit Amu-chan better, and purple would suit you better, Kagome-chan!" She really was energetic. "Besides, Jokers don't have to do any of the paperwork!" Kukai added, and he and Yaya groaned.

"So do you accept?" Tadase asked, assaulting us with his puppy-dog eyes. It didn't work on me, but I think Amu almost fainted. I almost rolled my eyes. Almost, but Amu smiled slightly, and she didn't look like she was going to answer, so I did. "We're in," I said, and Amu sent me a I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that look.

"Great!" Tadase said. "Now, about the capes-"

"All bets are off if you include the capes," Amu and I snarled at the same time. Yaya and Kukai laughed, while Nadeshiko looked astounded. "We do that sometimes," I said, crossing my arms over my chest self-consciously. "I can see that," Tadase looked amused. I looked down at the amulet. "What do I do with this?" I asked after staring at it.

"Keep it," Tadase's eyes sparkled. I nodded, not sure why though. "Fine, I'll join. I don't have anything to do after school anyways," Amu stuck her nose up in the air. I grinned.

**Blazerules34: Well, nya. It's short, sue me.**


End file.
